A Change of Heart
by scarecrowbabe
Summary: Charlie, Henry and Betty get some closure. Set after the season finale. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A Change of Heart

By Mary

Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty or any of the characters used. They belong to ABC, Silent H Productions, Reveille, etc. I am borrowing them only for the purpose and entertainment of this story.

A/N: This story is written in three POV's: Charlie's, Henry's and Betty's. This story takes place about 4 months after the episode "East Side Story". This is my first attempt at a song fic, so bear with me. Hope you like it and if you do, please read and review. Song lyrics will be in italics, hopefully. Thanks to the ladies at IC and chat for the ideas for the story and for Teri for suggesting the title.

The song in Charlie's chapter is "Stranger in my Arms", sung by Patsy Cline.

_Charlie_ (Stranger in My Arms)

_Tho' you try you can't conceal it_

_love has only brought us storms_

_I can see your eyes revealin'_

_You're a stranger in my arms_

I'm sitting here, alone in my apartment in Tucson, hearing the old Patsy Cline song running through my head as I hold my phone in my hands. My mom loves Patsy Cline, her throaty tear-laden voice reverberates through my head as that particular songs seems quite fitting to the present mess I've gotten myself into.

Well myself, Henry and this innocent baby.

I take a deep breath and dial the number I've memorized, scared and nervous all of a sudden. The phone picks up after two rings and the voice on the other end sounds despondent.

"Hello."

"Henry?" I ask.

"Charlie. Is everything all right?" His voice asks.

"Henry, I need to talk to you. It's not an emergency or anything with the baby, but can you come over as soon as possible?" I ask, trying to convey assurance in my voice that everything actually IS all right.

"I can be there in about an hour." Henry says, "You sound different. Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine Henry." I manage to say. Henry promises to be here in a little while as we disconnect. I put the phone on the coffee table as I lace my fingers over my stomach. I'm just beginning to get a little baby bump and I can't get over the fact that there's a tiny little life growing inside of me. I'm so terribly scared what the next few months will bring, but I know that the time has come to be honest with everyone, starting with Henry.

_Say goodbye to our romancing_

_we have lost the flame that warms_

_tho' I hold you while we're dancing_

_You're a stranger in my arms_

Forty-five minutes later, I hear a knock at my door. I check the peephole to find Henry standing on my doorstep. I unlock the door and let him inside. He still looks as handsome as ever, but I can't think about that right now. I walk over to my couch and sit down as Henry takes a seat in the chair opposite the couch. He looks at me expectantly.

"Thanks for coming so quickly." I say to him.

"Charlie, you're starting to worry me. What's going on? Is everything all right with..." Henry motions towards my stomach.

"Yes, Henry. The baby's fine." I say. I look at him, taking in his drawn face, his shadowed eyes, the posture of a man who's sadness is overwhelming him. I look down at my hands folded in my lap, struggling to find the words I need to tell him.

"Charlie?" Henry asks.

"Henry I have something to tell you." I start, "Something I should have told you months ago, but I was scared. Scared about the baby and scared of..." I stop as the lump in my throat seems impassable. I try to swallow as Henry looks at me.

"Scared of...?" He asks.

"Of losing you." I say quietly. Henry looks down at my floor for a moment. He slowly raises his head and I can see from here all the pain in his eyes that I have caused. I really thought all those months ago that once I got Henry back to Tucson things would be better, and Henry and I would find that spark, that connection that we once had. I couldn't have been more wrong. Henry's not mine anymore, he hasn't been for a long time. And now I'm holding him here with an unborn child that isn't even his. Tears fill my eyes as I look over to Henry.

"Charlie...I'm here for you and the baby. That's not going to change." Henry says. I shake my head at him sadly.

"Yes it is." I say firmly, "I'm going to set things right finally." I look over at Henry, his eyes full of questions; questions I hope I can answer without losing him as a friend. I take a deep breath and look him squarely in the eyes.

"Henry, the baby? It's not yours." I say. Silence descends over my apartment and the words seem to hang in the air like the pungent odor of something rotten. Henry looks at me in disbelief for what seems like an eternity, his brows knitted together in confusion. Finally, he clears his throat and his eyes flash behind his glasses.

"I...don't understand Charlie...if it's not mine, then who..." Henry tries.

"Gabe." I whisper.

"Who?!" Henry asks.

"Gabe Farkas." I say, looking at Henry.

"Gabe...Betty's DENTIST!" Henry says, standing up and pacing in front of the couch, "When...why...Charlie??"

"It was after my birthday party. I ran into him one day when I was getting material for my jewelry. We went to lunch and he asked me if I thought there was something between you and Betty. I knew he'd seen what I'd seen since that night, that you and Betty had feelings for each other." I said.

"Charlie..." Henry said, "I never acted on my feelings out of respect for you and at the time, I didn't know Betty had feelings for me like that either."

"I know Henry." I say, and I did know. I knew Henry had never cheated on me and kept his feelings for Betty hidden from everyone, especially Betty and I. How I wish now he hadn't. If only I hadn't been so blind back then, we wouldn't even have to be having this conversation.

"So why are you telling me about Gabe Farkas now Charlie?" Henry asks me.

"Because I've seen the way you've been since we got off the plane." I say, "You're not the Henry I've always known anymore. You're separated from the one you love and it's slowly killing you. I realize I've been incredibly selfish and cruel to lead you on this long about the baby. I was jealous and scared and I knew you'd do the right thing by this baby. I just didn't take into consideration the price you'd pay to be an honorable man." I sighed as I sat back on the couch, drained from being so completely honest for the first time in a long time.

Henry stops pacing and comes over and sits down on the opposite end of the couch. He looks at me for a long while, then sighs and rubs his eyes. He looks...

unsure of what to say or do next.

"Henry, this" I motion towards my stomach "Isn't your problem anymore. I can only say I'm sorry for deceiving you and taking you away from your life in New York. Please don't waste any more time here. Go back to your job and get the woman that you really love back. She deserves to be happy." I finish.

"So what are you going to do now?" Henry asks, "Are you going to call Gabe and let him know?" I nod at Henry slowly.

"I think that's the best thing to do right now." I say, "Let him make his own decisions about what would be best for the baby."

Henry moves closer to me on the couch. He reaches over and covers one of my hands with his. I expected him to be furious and to walk out of my life forever, but instead he looks at me kindly. There is no pity in his look as he smiles a crooked smile at me.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry too. I never wanted things to turn out the way they have. Even though the baby isn't mine, I want you to be happy. Even if things don't work out with Gabe, I want you to know that I forgive you for everything that's happened. That doesn't mean that I'm not mad at you, but I just need some time. After I get back to New York and get things settled, I want you to keep in touch, let me know how you are." Henry said, lightly squeezing my hand. I nod as I try to keep from crying in front of Henry. Henry lets go of my hand and walks towards the door.

"I'm going to see about booking a flight back to New York."Henry says, looking back at me.

"Let me give you a ride to the airport. It's the least I can do." I say. Henry nods and closes the door behind him. I wait until I'm sure he's gone, then give in to the tears I've been trying to hold back for so long.

_Every story has an ending_

_This is where our story ends_

_Please don't hurt me by pretending_

_For lovers never can be friends_

Two days later, I'm standing at Tucson International Airport with Henry, waiting for his plane back to New York. As I had promised him, I called Gabe and told him about the baby. He'd been surprised, but he sounded pleased. He was arranging his schedule to come out here for a visit. I look up at the flight departure times as Henry grabs his carry-on.

"They're going to be calling my flight soon." Henry says, looking down at me.

"Henry, tell Betty...tell her I'm so sorry." I say as a lump forms in my throat. Henry drops his bag and pulls me into a hug.

"Hey, it's going to be all right Charlie." Henry says, rubbing my back, "Betty will understand. I promise you that. It's just going to hurt for a while." I nod against Henry's chest as he holds me for a moment. After a few moments Henry releases me and picks up his bag again. I hear the announcement that Henry's flight to New York is ready to board. Henry smiles down at me as I try to compose myself.

"Take care of yourself and the baby Charlie." Henry says, "And if you ever need anything..." 

"I won't call you." I say with a laugh. Henry smiles at me and shakes his head.

"No, I told you I want you to keep in touch. I just need...Betty and I will both just need time." Henry said softly. I nod at him as he walks towards his gate. I watch as he pulls out his ticket and hands it to the agent at the gate. As she hands it back to him, I see him raise his hand and wave in farewell. I wave back quickly and watch as he disappears down the ramp.

_Thru the years your love will haunt me_

_and I'll dream about your arms_

_Still I know you'll never want me_

_You're a stranger in my arms_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N: See disclaimers in Chapter One

The song used in Henry's chapter is "Get Here" by Oleta Adams.

Henry

_You can reach my by railway, you can reach me by Trailway_

_You can reach me by airplane, you can reach me with your mind_

_You can reach my by caravan, cross the desert like an Arab man_

_I don't care how you get here, just- get here if you can._

I board the plane in Tucson, storing my carry-on above the row of seats as I climb into the row, sitting in the window seat. As I look out the window at the baggage handlers throwing luggage onto the loading ramp, I sigh with relief at the fact that Charlie had finally been honest with me and confessed what I'd been secretly wondering about for the past few weeks.

Her baby isn't mine!!

At first I wanted to scream in frustration and anger. How could she?? I left everything behind that meant anything to me. My job, my friends...Betty.

Betty had been the hardest to leave by far.

That last day I saw her, that kiss we shared on the bridge, was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I had to walk away from her and not look back. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have been able to leave her, EVER. I sigh again as I look around, watching other passengers boarding the plane. So much has happened over the past few months, I wonder if I even have a chance with Betty. I haven't spoken to her since I left, the distance separating us too painful to breach with just a phone call. I just want to see her again, hold her against me and never let her go again.

The plane is only about half full, leaving me with two empty seats next to me. I can relax and think about getting back to New York and to Betty without trying to engage in meaningless chatter with another person. I sigh as I hear the flight attendants beginning the departure procedure.

_You can reach me by sailboat, climb a tree and swing rope to rope_

_Take a sled and slide down the slope, into these arms of mine_

_You can jump on a speedy colt, cross the border in a blaze of hope_

_I don't care how you get here, just- get here if you can._

I buckle my seat belt as the Captain announces that we're almost ready for takeoff. I can hear the ramp to the plane retracting as the flight attendants check all the passengers, making sure we're all securely buckled in. I hear the engines start to rev up, as the plane slowly pushes back from the gate. I watch as the Tucson skyline comes into view as we slowly reverse towards the runway. Betty, I think as the plane slowly rolls out, I'm coming back to you. Please don't tell me it's too late for us.

_There are hills and mountains, between us_

_always something to get over_

_if I had my way, surely you would be closer_

_I need you closer_

My hands tighten against the armrests of my seat as the plane accelerates down the runway. I feel the drop in my stomach as the plane clears the runway and suddenly I'm airborne, flying back to New York and my life.

My life with Betty, I hope.

The flight attendant comes by with the beverage cart, asking if I would like something to drink. I accept a soda with thanks, the cold beverage feeling wonderful against my parched throat. I'm still at least three hours away from New York and Betty but my hands are trembling and sweaty and my throat is dry, as if she's sitting right next to me.

I felt bad leaving Charlie in Tucson, only because she's all alone right now. Hopefully Gabe will be the kind of honorable man she was looking for in me and will go out to visit her and help her when the baby comes. I turn my thoughts back to Betty, the last image of her dark hair flowing around her shoulders and her beautiful dark eyes watching me walk away. I almost want to push the plane forward sitting here in my seat as the in-flight movie comes on. I can't concentrate on anything but Betty right now. Getting back to her is foremost in my mind, holding her and kissing her senseless.

_You can windsurf into my life, take me up on a carpet ride_

_You can make it in a big balloon, but you better make it soon_

_You can reach me by caravan, cross the desert like an Arab man_

_I don't care how you get here, just- get here if you can_

I must have drifted off to sleep, because the next thing I hear is the Captain announcing the final approach to New York. My seat belt is still buckled as the flight attendants begin to seat themselves, readying for the approach to JFK. As the plane turns and approaches New York City, I can only think of one thing.

I'm home Betty...I'm coming back to you.

_I don't care how you get here...get here if you can._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A/N: See disclaimers in Chapter One

The song for Betty's chapter is "At Last" by Etta James.

Betty

I'm sitting at my desk at MODE, finishing up Daniel's paperwork that's piled up since he's been back, when I come across something else that needs to be done.

Daniel's expense report.

This innocent little document brings back memories of many expense reports before and the person I always enjoyed delivering them to.

Henry

I always go back to that day on the bridge in Central Park, remembering the feel of his lips against mine, gently kissing me goodbye. The words were too hard for either of us to say, but Henry's kiss made it bearable. Even though I stood there for a long time after I'd watched him walk away, I wished then and since every day that I'd be seeing him walking back towards me. I sighed as I pick up the expense report, digging through the receipts paper clipped with it. The office is pretty quiet for now. Amanda is apparently at her desk, either filing her nails or reading the latest issue of MODE. Daniel is out at a photo shoot and Marc is hopefully doing one of the many tedious errands Wilhelmina seems to require.

_At last, my love has come along_

_my lonely days are over _

_and life is like a song_

I hear a shriek from the direction of the receptionist desk. Great, I think; Amanda and Marc must be up to something again. I ignore the commotion as I try to concentrate on making sense of the mess that is Daniel's expense report when I feel someone standing in the doorway of the office. I look up.

_Oohh, at last_

_The stars above are blue_

_My heart was wrapped in clover_

_The night I looked at you_

Standing in the doorway, looking absolutely exhausted but happy is Henry. Henry?? What's he doing here?? I can't speak, my throat has closed as Henry approaches me, his eyes locking onto mine as he closes the distance to my desk. I see him drop his bag as I drop my pen onto the desk, pushing myself away from the desk and trying to stand. My legs feel like Jell-O and my palms are sweating as usual when Henry's around as he stops in front of me.

"Hi." Henry says softly, his eyes dark and liquid behind his glasses. I push my glasses up and look at him curiously.

"Henry?" I ask, "what are you doing here?"

"I came back...to fight for you." Henry says, "Charlie and I talked. The baby's not mine." He says, moving closer to me.

"I know...I mean...Dr. Farkas' assistant told me it might be his.." I say, as Henry's hand reaches up and touches my hair.

"She told me." Henry says, "She saw how unhappy I was and finally told me the truth. She's the one who sent me back here...to you."

_I found a dream, that I could speak to _

_A dream that I, could call my own_

_I found a thrill, to press my cheek to_

_A thrill that I, have never known_

"Well, after I get over being mad, I guess I'll have to call her and thank her." I say huskily, as Henry's fingers find the nape of my neck. Henry slowly pulls me to him as his head bends towards mine, that beautiful smile of his breaking over his face.

_Ohh, you smile. You smile_

_And then the spell was cast _

_And here we are, in Heaven_

As Henry bends his head and his lips touch mine, I see Amanda out of the corner of my eye. She gives me a thumbs-up sign as she quietly walks back out towards her desk. Henry's arms wrap around me as we sigh into each other.

_For you are mine, At Last!!!_

THE END


End file.
